


Harry Potter *Marauders*: Just Misunderstood (Choices)

by ATYPICAL28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Path, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans has a twin, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sequel, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPICAL28/pseuds/ATYPICAL28
Summary: It's only a matter of time before something goes wrong. But maybe it will be okay. It all depends on April and how she chooses to get through her years at Hogwarts. Being the sister to Lily Evans isn't easy when they start school. She didn't feel like she fit into her group of friends. Instead, she's drawn to a peculiar Slytherin boy who's fallen for her twin sister, and yet, she's fallen for him.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Cast

** ♟ Cast ♟ **

** Featuring in Order of Appearance **

**_[April Evans](https://img.wattpad.com/f608e55041a3554c9332d8812193c29a53525e43/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f324e6f30434a6451666c375357413d3d2d3333333530393232342e313462323561353330353366333766323237303736363232383337362e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720)\- Francesca Capaldi_ **

_"He loves you, Lily. You're just too blind to see it. And....yes...I wish it were me instead..."_

**_[Lily Evans](https://img.wattpad.com/1d32535e09736e5084e89b85d17cc7fe1bd6e7d2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6c7661354b426f714c41435164673d3d2d3636343430373333322e313563366361303661313230346134323133303035383030363432362e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720)\- Ellie Darcey-Alden_ **

_"If you want to go mixing yourself with the wrong sort...just don't expect me to comply."_

**_[Mr. Evans](https://64.media.tumblr.com/028c028b6e982625d359c482a9496881/tumblr_inline_owdr79sDng1ucuavm_250.gifv)\- Paul Rudd_ **

_"What has gotten into you girls? You two used to be best friends!"_

**_[Mrs. Evans](https://media1.tenor.com/images/6aea794223fa394fdad9424870a3cb8a/tenor.gif?itemid=16505231)\- Rachel McAdams_ **

_"You two are growing up so fast...I don't know how much I can bear it."_

**_[Petunia Evans](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ab/4e/0b/ab4e0bc6eaba57c1da7f2a2d57244432.gif)\- Daphne Keen_ **

_"Oh forget it. I know you don't care. You're just saying that to make me feel better."_

**_[Remus Lupin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6e/6d/f7/6e6df756954cd87b14499e23b1b03fed.gif)\- Joel Courtney_ **

_"You can't really expect all of us to get along forever, right?"_

**_[Sirius Black](https://data.whicdn.com/images/22333442/original.gif)\- Logan Lerman_ **

_"I'm the wild one, in case you haven't noticed already."_

**_[Lucius Malfoy](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/17/fe/30/17fe301f226107d928e7a1dbc050a0e9.gif)\- Nathan Gamble_ **

_"I'd like to see you try, Evans."_

**_[Severus Snape](https://i.gifer.com/LUdT.gif)\- Benedict Clarke_ **

_"It was wrong of me to believe she'd fall for someone like me..."_

**_[James Potter](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1d0a683ab9ef31b1d31ea0b09de6df6f/6b1085200cdc5c8a-f9/s500x750/499c71a67984dc8b22041b9f706e81039654ae6a.gifv)\- Freddie Highmore_ **

_"I don't exactly get along with Slytherins. I mean, it's in their blood to be...well...Slytherins..."_

_**[Peter Pettigrew](https://data.whicdn.com/images/214065818/original.gif)\- Thomas Brodie Sangster** _

_"I don't know if I can do this..."_

**_[Gilderoy Lockhart](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6ad89f4d30bb7966a3beb018f90190ea/9d10baf728c7043f-65/s500x750/7b9021f2278c67a0d2a1b68a478ec04bb49407fa.gifv)\- Macaulay Culkin_ **

_"How about this one? Or does it clash too much with the gold?"_

**_[Pandora](https://media1.tenor.com/images/5fb4e545d4e385e615487b5468f330fc/tenor.gif?itemid=17469339)\- Mckenna Grace_ **

_"Nobody understands me except for you."_


	2. A Lovely Train Ride

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my OC and their background story. All rights go to J.K. Rowling._

April Evans snuck into her sister's room, holding her breath as she snored lightly. _How is she not up yet?! This is one of the most amazing days of all time!_ She tip-toed over to the side of the bed and giggled, shaking her sister awake. The red-headed girl groggily opened her eyes, yawned, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, coming face-to-face with her twin sister. She yelped in excitement and sat up, eyes wide in surprise.

"I slept in?!" she threw the covers off her body and leapt to her feet, quickly getting on a white dress that April and her had picked out the night before. 

"Yup! C'mon! Dad already has breakfast ready!" April chimed happily, not hesitating to drag her sister to the dining room where plates of steaming hot pancakes and sausage waited for them. They sat down beside each other, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

"How are my birthday girls doing this morning?!" their father handed them each a plate and they served themselves, licking their lips and saying in unison,

"Good!" 

There mother entered the room, looking through the mail and frowning, holding up two that had a red wax stamp on each. The girls looked at each other and then back at the letters. There was shuffling in the hallway and Petunia emerged from the shadows, blinking and stretching out her arms. She looked at the food on the table, not seeming to care in the least, then at the twins, eyes peering at them through half-closed lids. April frowned and nudged Lily, who glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. They had told themselves it was okay to ignore her, but April still felt like they were unfair to their younger sister. 

"These letters are for Lily and April. Doesn't say who it's from. Only names. Guess you'll have to open them," their mother handed them the letters, one addressed to Lily, and the other addressed to April. Curious, Lily ripped hers open while April carefully popped the top and removed the letter. They were identical, except for the names of course. 

"Go on. Read it out loud then," their father wiped his hands on the dish towel and leaned over the table. All eyes were on them as they exchanged a look and April started,

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your response by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

_**Deputy Headmistress** _

Lily and April shared the same confused expressions. _Witches and wizards? There were no such things! Right? Yet here was proof! Letters to attend a...a school? A school of_ magic? _How was it possible? Where was this place? How did they get there? Did they get their own wands!? How? That's in eight months!_ Their parents were gawking at the two of them, oblivious to the fact that there was an owl perched on their window sill. Nobody saw it but Petunia. Wide eyes staring back at her.

"Look," she pointed, trembling finger. Everyone shifted their gaze to the creature, Lily and April jumping out of their seats. _This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger!_ April stared in awe as it pecked at the window. _It's the middle of the day! What's an owl doing here?_ It held something in it's beak and their father opened the window carefully, expecting the animal to fly away. But it only tilted its head, dropped the letter into his hand, and began cleaning it's wings.

"It's a list of...books? A _wand?_ A cat, owl, rat, or _bat?_ London...?" he lifted the letter to his wife in concern, obviously not understanding. April blinked,

"Is this for real?" Her voice came out in a squeak and she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips.

"I...I guess so," their father shrugged lightly, still trying hard to comprehend what this meant. _Witches? We're witches!_ Lily embraced April and they hopped around in a circle happily. It was the best birthday _ever!_

* * *

"Now don't go running ahead girls!" their mother chirped from the door. But they were only faced with a brick wall. They had flown to London, following the instructions that the owl had sent. _The Leaky Cauldron._ A man stood there, waiting their arrival and led them through the building and out a door, which April and Lily burst through in their excitement. _This is surreal! This is really happening!_ The girls grinned, oblivious to their little sister who stood behind them, glaring daggers into the back of their heads.

* * *

** *Petunia's POV* **

_What makes_ them _so special? Why didn't_ I _get a letter? Why are Mom and Dad so happy for them? What does that mean for me? I get stuck going to regular school because I'm_ normal _? Witches and wizards? Please! It's ridiculous! It's...it's...It can't be real._ But as she stood watching the man tap a few spots on the rust-colored bricks, it began opening like a curtain, the pieces moving back and forth and left and right. It revealed a pathway that led into a large alley. _Diagon Alley._ She read it on a sign as they started towards the many stores that sat on either side of the street. There were children waving wands around and parents collecting things from books to robes to owls and cats. _It can't be real._

* * *

** *April's POV* **

_Beautiful! It's magnificent!_ They headed into a building for books first, their father frowning as he failed to read the titles they needed. The shopkeeper grinned at the family before him and nodded, removing the textbooks from his various shelves and plopping them on the counter,

"You must be human folk, right? Newcomers to this magic world? Muggles we call 'em here. So, who will be joining one of our schools then? These two pretty lasses?" April and Lily giggled and nodded enthusiastically. He winked at them and their father rummaged through his pockets for the coins their guide had given him. He shook his head,

"I don't understand this currency." The shopkeeper helped him out, taking only a few coins before sending him out again. _Potions. Transfigurations. History of Magic._ April was excited to start reading the books. She was excited for everything! They headed to the next store, _Ollivander's. Wands! Our very own wands!_ They stood before a very old man with sharp blue eyes and white hair that was thinning on his head. He peered at them and smiled softly.

"New faces. Come forward young ones. Let me take a look at ya then," he tilted his head and tapped his chin thoughtfully. He snapped his finger and went to one of his shelves, removing a black box and blowing off the dust. 

"Ten and one-fourth inches. A willow. See how you like it," the man handed Lily a wand and she frowned, not quite grasping how to use it. He gave a swishing motion with his arm and she copied him, a soft humming surrounding them as the wand flashed brightly. Lily's hair blew gently, as if there was a breeze inside. April watched, speechless.

"I thought so," Ollivander nodded in approval and peered down at April next. He smirked and headed to a different shelf, mumbling under his breath as he rummaged around.

"What does it feel like," April whispered to her sister, who was admiring the wand in her hands. She spoke softly and said,

"Like magic."

"I sense something very special in you, young lady. Try this one. Ebony wood. With the core of a dragon heart string," he said the words in such awe, that April couldn't help but take the wand from his hands carefully. Like a baby bird, she held it and looked at it's features. It was a smooth black wand that fit in her hands well. She flicked it and felt something course through her veins. She was falling, deep deep down into black nothing. The feeling was gone within seconds and she suddenly felt light, floating on air. Her hair blew gently across her face and she looked back at the wise old wand maker.

"I knew it. I still have it!"

* * *

The last thing they decided to get was their pets. They didn't have enough for a bat, which April frowned at. She came across toads and a large variety of cats and owls. One in particular caught her eye. Now an owl, but a fire-red bird. it perched beside the shopkeeper, who glanced down at the curious girl and smiled.

"He's a beauty, ain't he? This here is a phoenix. One of the bravest creatures to ever live," she stroked the bird's head and April stared in awe. _Beautiful._

"What about this one?" Lily asked, pointing at a little [desert owl](https://nas-national-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/styles/article_hero_inline/s3/sfw_apa_2012_24799_192714_stankeiser_burrowing_owl_kk.jpg?itok=Zi2SK6UU). April giggled,

"I like how angry he looks." Lily nodded in agreement and their father set aside the coins for it. April still looked around, finally coming across a [European Eagle Owl](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/jw85JMrg8Ybr-5ARzyC-8-F9cIWaMLPjZDJPFOQ4TvZ6N3W7F1HLvrnOYOb7xkanJd27W1UcOZCxpSIKALhr5SJrK4f_d5wzKjWgX007z3o6-Mglb16s8eUw30Y). She had never seen one in person before, but he was magnificent. A stern expression and lovely brown and black speckles. She reached out to it and it tilted its head, nipping gently at her finger. She chuckled and pointed at him,

"I'll get this one."

* * *

Months past before the day finally came. They had packed their belongings in a large suitcase and headed to London once again. 

"Platform nine and three-quarters? But....I don't understand," their mother sighed and asked the train instructor for help. 

"First time, huh?" came a high-pitched voice. April spun around to face a brunette boy with amber eyes. He smiled and gestured to her owl, which she had decided to name Albert. 

"It's magic. Nobody else can see it. I'll show you, come on," he took her hand, making her cheeks flush as she motioned for Lily to follow. Petunia tugged on her father's arm and jabbed a thumb over her should at the trio walking away. They came to a wall and the boy smirked and tapped his nose,

"Watch." He took his suitcase and looked around before running straight into the wall. April let out a surprised hiccup-sounding squeak and the twins open and closed their mouths. 

"Wow. Well. This just keeps getting odd every time we're in London. Let's go then," their mother appeared behind them and they rushed at the wall one at a time. April almost stumbled to the ground, but two strong arms caught her and she looked up to see the boy again. He let go and clapped his hands,

"See! Maybe I'll see you around. I'm Remus Lupin."

"April Evans," April greeted, shaking his hand and watching as he walked toward the train. A scarlet red train with a black trim. _Why does everything have to be so amazing?_

"I guess this is it," their father sighed, kneeling down. He embraced the two of them and kissed their cheeks. Their mother did the same, leaving Petunia crossing her arms and lowering her head.

"See ya later then," she huffed before hiding behind their mother. The twins shrugged it off and stepped onto the train. _This is it._ _This is really happening! No turning back._

The train was longer than it looked on the outside, filled with many compartments. There were three that had room. One, with Remus Lupin and another boy with choppy black hair. Another with a blonde boy and a girl who was trying to practice his magic. And the last one held one. Shiny black hair and dark eyes. He huddled in the corner, minding his own buisiness as he watched out the window. April and Lily glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

** *Choice* **

[Sit with Remus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69744486)

[Sit with the blonde boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69744513#workskin)

[Sit with the lonely boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69744768#workskin)


	3. A Lovely Train Ride

**_Sit With Remus_ **

"Well well well! Look what the crowd dragged in! Come on in! This is Sirius Black. Careful with him," Remus chuckled as Lily plopped down beside the black-haired boy and April sat beside Remus. Sirius shook their hands and focused back on the book he was reading about fireworks. 

"This'll be my first prank," he snickered, rubbing his hands together. Remus rolled his eyes and pulled a book from his bag, flipping through it and shaking his head.

"Better not. Peeves will get you in trouble. Big time," Remus frowned. Sirius brushed his comment aside with a hand and looked at April, eyes wide. [Sirius Black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/e1/f2/45e1f2c76758eaab90fc401dbea3aa05.png), pale and rather charming. His hair was a bit of a mess, but it made him look even more handsome. And [Remus Lupin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/12/d7/7212d7e71143ec0dce0a9135c16bb722.jpg), innocent and intelligent. April decided to stick with Remus if she ever got in trouble. He could probably get himself _out of trouble_ easily.

"So, you two twins?" Sirius asked, leaning forward and peering at the two of them. Lily nodded,

"Yup. I'm older though."

"By four minutes!" April crossed her arms and Remus laughed.

"Quite the pair you are. You're new right? To the whole wizards and witches thing?" Remus tilted his head at April and she smirked.

"It's really something," she said cheerfully. Lily picked at the dirt under her nails and pointed out the window. April hadn't even realized the train had started moving, and trees and fields rested below the bridge they were on. Sirius shrugged,

"It's alright. I'd like to live among humans for a day just to see how _normal_ people can be." Remus rolled his eyes and skimmed through his book.

"You want to be a muggle? Are you serious Sirius?" Remus chuckled and shook his head,

"You two won't like a lot of the pure bloods. In this world, you don't get made fun of for your looks, but your _blood_."

"Oh humbug. As long as they stick with us, they'll be fine," Sirius fogged up the window and drew a face. He clapped a hand on his knee and looked at the two girls.

"I'm the wild one, in case you haven't noticed already. And don't worry. We're already pretty well known. People love us!" Sirius chirped.

"You mean they love _me_ ," Remus ran his fingers through his hair and April found her cheeks heating up at the sight of him. _He's charming._ Sirius gagged playfully and Lily burst into laughter. April wondered if she had found her people. She herself wasn't so sure, but she would find out soon enough.

"So what do you want to know?" Sirius rested his chin on his palm and looked at Lily, smirking. 

"Where do I even start?" she responded, glancing at April.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69744792) ****


	4. A Lovely Train Ride

**_Sit With the Blonde Boy_ **

"Excuse me? Can we sit here?" Lily asked the boy, who looked up at them grimly. He gestured to the seat,

"Go ahead." Lily and April sat down and introduced themselves.

"Evans? I don't think I know any Evans's. The name's Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Pure blood," he smirked and offered his hand. Lily and April both hesitated, and April reached out first. He then retracted his hand when her finger brushed his and he peered at her. 

"Are you mudbloods?" he asked, glaring at them now. April frowned and set her hand back beside her, confused at his question. _Mudbloods? What are mudbloods?_

"I don't think we understand what you mean," Lily frowned, looking at how uncomfortable April now was. 

"Non-magic people! I'm assuming you _are_ considering you don't even know the term. I can't be seen with you two," he bared his teeth and April rolled her eyes. _What's that supposed to mean? Just because we don't know magic? Is this what bullying is here?_ She assumed yes. Yes it was. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but she just shook her head and grabbed April's hand, walking out of the compartment and heading to where Remus's was. He grinned as they entered.

"Well well well! Look what the crowd dragged in! Come on in! This is Sirius Black. Careful with him," Remus chuckled as Lily plopped down beside the black-haired boy and April sat beside Remus. Sirius shook their hands and focused back on the book he was reading about fireworks. 

"This'll be my first prank," he snickered, rubbing his hands together. Remus rolled his eyes and pulled a book from his bag, flipping through it and shaking his head.

"Better not. Peeves will get you in trouble. Big time," Remus frowned. Sirius brushed his comment aside with a hand and looked at April, eyes wide. [Sirius Black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/e1/f2/45e1f2c76758eaab90fc401dbea3aa05.png), pale and rather charming. His hair was a bit of a mess, but it made him look even more handsome. And [Remus Lupin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/12/d7/7212d7e71143ec0dce0a9135c16bb722.jpg), innocent and intelligent. April decided to stick with Remus if she ever got in trouble. He could probably get himself _out of trouble_ easily.

"So, you two twins?" Sirius asked, leaning forward and peering at the two of them. Lily nodded,

"Yup. I'm older though."

"By four minutes!" April crossed her arms and Remus laughed.

"Quite the pair you are. You're new right? To the whole wizards and witches thing?" Remus tilted his head at April and she smirked.

"It's really something," she said cheerfully. Lily picked at the dirt under her nails and pointed out the window. April hadn't even realized the train had started moving, and trees and fields rested below the bridge they were on. Sirius shrugged,

"It's alright. I'd like to live among humans for a day just to see how _normal_ people can be." Remus rolled his eyes and skimmed through his book.

"You want to be a muggle? Are you serious Sirius?" Remus chuckled and shook his head,

"You two won't like a lot of the pure bloods. In this world, you don't get made fun of for your looks, but your _blood_." April thought back to Lucius Malfoy and scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

"Oh humbug. As long as they stick with us, they'll be fine," Sirius fogged up the window and drew a face. He clapped a hand on his knee and looked at the two girls.

"I'm the wild one, in case you haven't noticed already. And don't worry. We're already pretty well known. People love us!" Sirius chirped.

"You mean they love _me_ ," Remus ran his fingers through his hair and April found her cheeks heating up at the sight of him. _He's charming._ Sirius gagged playfully and Lily burst into laughter. April wondered if she had found her people. She herself wasn't so sure, but she would find out soon enough.

"So what do you want to know?" Sirius rested his chin on his palm and looked at Lily, smirking. 

"Where do I even start?" she responded, glancing at April.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69744804)


	5. A Lovely Train Ride

**_Sit With the Lonely Boy_ **

"He looks lonely," April whispered, and Lily nodded, turning her head back to the compartment with Remus. April smiled and nudged her,

"You don't have to sit with me, you know."

"I know," Lily frowned, twiddling her thumbs. She hesitated, opening her mouth to speak, but April already knew what was on her mind. She had seen a boy she was interested in, and April wouldn't get in the way of that.

"Go ahead. I'll keep him company," April grinned, motioning to Remus's compartment. Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully,

"I can talk to him later."

"Uh-huh. Okay," April opened the door and froze. The boy's dark eyes met hers. He perked up and smiled, kind of surprised that two _girls_ were joining him. 

"Um, hi," April squeaked, her cheeks becoming warm. Lily cleared her throat and kicked her in the shin, which didn't go unnoticed by the boy, who stiffled a laugh. His eyes went from one to the other, gaze lingering on Lily's for a beat longer.

"I'm Lily. This is April," Lily introduced proudly, plopping down across from the boy. April rubbed her shin and sat beside her sister. The boy nodded and tapped his chin thoughtfully,

"I'm Severus. Severus Snape. You two must be new? I mean, we're _all_ new, technically speaking, but _new_ as in _new_ to the wizarding world?" April blushed and tried to keep her eyes off the boy who made her insides twist. _He's smart! I like smart! And his hair is nicely combed too! He has freckles!_

"Right!" Lily chirped, glancing at April curiously. April lowered her gaze and jumped when the train started forward. The station soon disappeared and only trees on either side surrounded them. It was astounding!

"Well, consider me your first friend then?" Severus questioned, assuming he was the first they had met. Lily nodded and April shifted uncomfortably. 

"I don't have many friends...as you must have seen," Severus went on, raising a brow at April. Lily shrugged,

"This is a great place to meet new people." She smiled and Severus returned the gesture.

"You get made fun of if you're not a pure blood," Severus sighed heavily, resting his elbow on the window and looking outside. April took the time to admire his features again before he turned and met her gaze, eyes twinkling in the sunlight that shone through.

"What's that?" she perked up, trying to brush off the awkward staring. He straightened himself and frowned,

"You know. A wizard with wizard parents. A half-blood, like me, is a mixture of both. And a muggle...or _human._ Non-magic folk I suppose. But don't worry. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. Just a heads up. If you want to refrain from getting teased, I'd stick with the popular kids. Meaning, _not_ me." Severus grinned as if he had told a joke, but Lily and April just looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're not like that," Lily said seriously.

"Nope. Besides, how bad can that really be?" April giggled. 

"Uh...pretty bad," Severus tilted his head at the girl. April furrowed her brows. The door to the compartment opened and a woman with a cart full of delicious-looking snacks and treats peeked in.

"Anything from the trolley?" the woman asked. Severus jumped up and pulled a few coins from his pocket,

"A bit of everything, ma'am?" He picked a few things and sat back down, smirking at the two girls that now wished they had money with them. He tossed them each a couple treats and removed a chocolate frog from a wrapped. It hopped at April, who shrieked and jumped back in surprise. Severus chuckled and picked it up,

"Just a charm. You'll learn about them. So, what do you want to know?" April and Lily didn't know where to begin.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69744831#workskin)


	6. Hogwarts

Remus and Sirius were very helpful in filling them in about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. April paid as close attention as she could, soaking in their new friend's words and repeating them with questions. 

"Basically, there are four different houses that everyone gets sorted into. You'll see how that works when we get there. It's the first thing that happens. You'll be in the same house for all your years attending Hogwarts. It all depends on who you are as a person," Remus explained.

"So kind of like personalities? They're separated?" April confirmed, tilting her head. The boy grinned and nodded in approval. She was a quick learner, much like himself, and he was excited to get to know her more.

"Exactly! You'll learn all about that later. Now, it won't always be...uh... _magical._ I mean it will, but it's not always a good world to live within. Um..." Remus trailed off, looking to Sirius for help, who was stuffing his mouth with candy that he bought from the trolley lady. They had explained that most of the treats also contained a small bit of magic in them, such as the chocolate frogs and their cards with vanishing people. Sirius shrugged and Remus rolled his eyes, glancing at Lily who was listening much like April now: elbows resting on knees and leaning forward on the edge of her seat.

"There is evil in the wizarding world. Dark magic. Bad wizards. We're not supposed to talk about them...but...well...maybe I'll tell you some other time. Let's go on to some of the classes now. Charms is a class for making objects move. Kind of like your...uh...physics! Yes, I've read up on the muggle world. It's quite fascinating! Transfigurations is exactly what it sounds like. Transforming objects into things. There's also potions and herbology. It's like your botanist. Except our plants are magical," Remus puffed out his chest proudly as he spoke and April smirked. He was very clever, that was for sure, and she liked him all the more every minute that went by.

"Tell them about the creatures and defense class!" Sirius piped in, talking around a mouthful of licorice. Lily scrunched up her face in disgust and April chuckled. He was quite the character.

"Magical creatures is learning how to care for things like hippogriffs and bowtruckles," seeing the confusion on the girl's faces, he dismissed it and went on, "You'll see. It's a lot. Oh! And you can also ride a broom! There's this game called Quidditch."

"Excellent game," Sirius licked up the mess from his fingers and grinned. Remus crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow,

"Yes indeed. Look! We're here!" April and Lily smashed their face to the window, staring out into the darkness. The two girls hadn't realized how dark it had gotten, though it had felt like hours of being on the train. April wondered what her parents were up to now. _Probably worrying about us._ The castle stood tall and mighty in the near distance, a silhouette in the moonlight, fog hanging above like a thick blanket.

"Come on then. Time to get sorted," Sirius grabbed Lily's hand and practically dragged her out into the night, leaving April to awkwardly follow Remus who looked at her sheepishly. _Guess I'm all alone. Thanks a lot Lily._

* * *

April had never seen something to magnificent. The castle held so many rooms and staircases, and as they followed a young woman with black hair and an emerald-green robe, she made sure to stay close to Remus. She didn't feel like getting swallowed by the sea of people around them, though when she looked back, she saw the boy that had sat alone on the train and her stomach dropped. He was still alone, keeping behind the kids as they hurried up the steps behind them, excited to be a part of Hogwarts. _Witches and wizards. It still seems impossible!_

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the woman began, looking down at the children with a bright smile on her face, "My name is professor McGonagall. Now, when we walk through this door here, I want you all to fall in line and wait until you're called by your first name, followed by your last. Let the sorting begin," she opened the doors, April's eyes widening larger than food platters.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69744861)


	7. Hogwarts

Remus and Sirius were very helpful in filling them in about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. April paid as close attention as she could, soaking in their new friend's words and repeating them with questions. 

"Basically, there are four different houses that everyone gets sorted into. You'll see how that works when we get there. It's the first thing that happens. You'll be in the same house for all your years attending Hogwarts. It all depends on who you are as a person," Remus explained.

"So kind of like personalities? They're separated?" April confirmed, tilting her head. The boy grinned and nodded in approval. She was a quick learner, much like himself, and he was excited to get to know her more.

"Exactly! You'll learn all about that later. Now, it won't always be...uh... _magical._ I mean it will, but it's not always a good world to live within. Um..." Remus trailed off, looking to Sirius for help, who was stuffing his mouth with candy that he bought from the trolley lady. They had explained that most of the treats also contained a small bit of magic in them, such as the chocolate frogs and their cards with vanishing people. Sirius shrugged and Remus rolled his eyes, glancing at Lily who was listening much like April now: elbows resting on knees and leaning forward on the edge of her seat.

"There is evil in the wizarding world. Dark magic. Bad wizards. We're not supposed to talk about them...but...well...maybe I'll tell you some other time. Let's go on to some of the classes now. Charms is a class for making objects move. Kind of like your...uh...physics! Yes, I've read up on the muggle world. It's quite fascinating! Transfigurations is exactly what it sounds like. Transforming objects into things. There's also potions and herbology. It's like your botanist. Except our plants are magical," Remus puffed out his chest proudly as he spoke and April smirked. He was very clever, that was for sure, and she liked him all the more every minute that went by.

"Tell them about the creatures and defense class!" Sirius piped in, talking around a mouthful of licorice. Lily scrunched up her face in disgust and April chuckled. He was quite the character.

"Magical creatures is learning how to care for things like hippogriffs and bowtruckles," seeing the confusion on the girl's faces, he dismissed it and went on, "You'll see. It's a lot. Oh! And you can also ride a broom! There's this game called Quidditch."

"Excellent game," Sirius licked up the mess from his fingers and grinned. Remus crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow,

"Yes indeed. Look! We're here!" April and Lily smashed their face to the window, staring out into the darkness. The two girls hadn't realized how dark it had gotten, though it had felt like hours of being on the train. April wondered what her parents were up to now. _Probably worrying about us._ The castle stood tall and mighty in the near distance, a silhouette in the moonlight, fog hanging above like a thick blanket.

"Come on then. Time to get sorted," Sirius grabbed Lily's hand and practically dragged her out into the night, leaving April to awkwardly follow Remus who looked at her sheepishly. _Guess I'm all alone. Thanks a lot Lily._

* * *

April had never seen something to magnificent. The castle held so many rooms and staircases, and as they followed a young woman with black hair and an emerald-green robe, she made sure to stay close to Remus. She didn't feel like getting swallowed by the sea of people around them, though when she looked back, she saw the boy that had sat alone on the train and her stomach dropped. He was still alone, keeping behind the kids as they hurried up the steps behind them, excited to be a part of Hogwarts. _Witches and wizards. It still seems impossible!_ Her eyes then landed on Lucius Malfoy and she glared daggers at him. _Prick._

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the woman began, looking down at the children with a bright smile on her face, "My name is professor McGonagall. Now, when we walk through this door here, I want you all to fall in line and wait until you're called by your first name, followed by your last. Let the sorting begin," she opened the doors, April's eyes widening larger than food platters.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69744879#workskin)


	8. Hogwarts

Severus was very helpful in filling them in about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. April paid as close attention as she could, soaking in their new friend's words and repeating them with questions. 

"Well t-there are four different houses that everyone gets sorted into. You'll see how that works when we get there. You'll be in the same house for all your years at Hogwarts. It all depends on who you are as a person," Severus explained quietly. _He's very shy._ April thought to herself.

"So kind of like personalities? They're separated?" April confirmed, tilting her head. The boy nodded and smiled, glad she was understanding what he was saying. Nobody ever listened to him.

"Yeah. You'll learn all about that later. Now, it won't always be...uh... _magical._ I mean it will, but it's not always a good world to live within. Um..." Severus trailed off awkwardly. He glanced at Lily who was listening much like April now: elbows resting on knees and leaning forward on the edge of her seat. 

"There is evil in the wizarding world. Dark magic. Bad wizards. We're not supposed to talk about them...but...well...maybe I'll tell you some other time. Let's go on to some of the classes now. There's charms, transfigurations, defense against the dark arts, and also potions. I'm mostly excited for the last two. I love reading about potions, but _making_ them? Fluxweed, leeches, lacewing flies, bicorn horn!" Severus chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, as if he thought he was talking to much, "I like potions."

"Sounds interesting," April commented, smirking at her sister, who was staring at Severus in admiration.

"Look! We're here!" he announced, getting up. April and Lily smashed their face to the window, staring out into the darkness. The two girls hadn't realized how dark it had gotten, though it had felt like hours of being on the train. April wondered what her parents were up to now. _Probably worrying about us._ The castle stood tall and mighty in the near distance, a silhouette in the moonlight, fog hanging above like a thick blanket.

"Well, now's the fun part," Severus grabbed his stuff and led the way outside.

* * *

April had never seen something to magnificent. The castle held so many rooms and staircases, and as they followed a young woman with black hair and an emerald-green robe, she made sure to stay close to Severus. She didn't feel like getting swallowed by the sea of people around them, though when she looked back, she saw the boy that had helped her get to the train. He waved at her and nudged the boy beside him, pointing at her. His friend shoved his way through the kids as they hurried up the steps, excited to be a part of Hogwarts. _Witches and wizards. It still seems impossible!_

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the woman began, looking down at the children with a bright smile on her face, "My name is professor McGonagall. Now, when we walk through this door here, I want you all to fall in line and wait until you're called by your first name, followed by your last. Let the sorting begin," she opened the doors, April's eyes widening larger than food platters.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69744897#workskin)


	9. Houses

There were so many students, separated among four different tables. Red and gold, yellow and black, green and black, and blue and black. It was the ceiling that caught her off guard. Why, it looked just like the sky had looked outside. She even caught sight of a shooting star as it glided across the black abyss. _It's moving! It's amazing!_ They followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the room where another along table stretched across the room. They were older, which meant they were probably teachers. One man in particular stood out among them all, a long white beard falling down his chest. 

"Welcome first years!" he announced, standing up and moving to the front of the table. He wore a purple robe and glasses. April was awed at how well he looked for his age. He was certainly old, that was for sure, and she was astounded that he could even stand up all right. He picked up a hat and showed the group before him as McGonagall stepped up beside him, putting on a pair of glasses herself and stretching out a scroll. 

"I will begin by calling your names and you will step up and be sorted," she began, reading the words on the parchment. Excitement rushed through April's very bones and Remus grinned at her, mouthing, _'This is the best part.'_ She had no doubt that whatever was about to happen, it would be the first step to becoming a student at Hogwarts. The woman started calling names, which were alphabetical to April's surprise. Not by first or last name. It was very random, and she watched in amazement as each student stepped up. The hat was placed upon their heads and spoke in a deep voice.

"Ah!" it would begin, making a comment about the student before it, "Very interesting. A lot of spirit this one has. Better be...Gryffindor!" And the student would make their way to the table that held their banner. Everyone seemed to know their ways. 

"Lily Evans!" her sister was called, and April gave her a reassured smile and thumbs up. She grinned nervously and made her way up the steps. The hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm...a new face. Such a delicate little thing, and yet, loves adventure. I know just where to put you! Gryffindor!" April watched as Remus pointed to a table to where Sirius was already sitting, clapping her on the back proudly. He seemed to know where he was going to be put already, and he was called next, proving April to be right. Everyone seemed to be proud of where they went, and April stood there nervously. 

"Severus Snape!" the professor called next, and April saw the boy that had been sitting on the train alone, fiddling with his hands as he carefully walked up to the chair. The hat sat on his head and hummed in delight,

"I thought I recognized that name. Your mother was a Slytherin. You seem to be a lot like her. Slytherin!" The boy that April now knew as Severus, made his way over to the table at the end of the room, cheers coming from his new house. She frowned and jumped when her name was called next.

"April Evans!" Her insides flipped as she stepped up the stairs, looking around and breathing heavily. She sat in the chair, gripping the edges tightly. The hat was placed on her head. _Funny, I thought it would be much heavier due to the way it hung so heavy over the other kids._ But it was light. Light as a feather. 

"Another new name. A sister perhaps? Hmm...this is difficult. Very difficult," the hat spoke, sounding like an echo to her. _It sounds like it's in my head._ _Is it in my head?_

"I am in your head, child. Now, what can you tell me about yourself? A lot of pride I sense, and yet, clever and wise too," it replied. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on her sister, who was chewing on her bottom lip. She was nervous. April did the same thing when she was nervous. For some strange reason though, she wasn't at the moment. She was calm and collected as she considered her options. A series of pictures ran through her head, quick and acting as flashes before her. The images were of her life, from when she was little, to when she was on the train. She saw the lonely boy that she could have chosen to sit with, but she hadn't. She had ended up sitting with Remus. Her head spun and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never felt so broken before as she watched her life play out before her. 

Petunia stood in front of her, crying and rubbing her eyes. Lily was tugging on her sleeve as she watched her little sister fuss about something she didn't quite remember. She only remembered leaving her little sister there as she went to play with Lily. Her heart sunk and she shook her head, trying to rid of the pictures she was seeing. The next thing she saw was her father sitting in his armchair, reading a book. She peered over his shoulder and tilted her head, moving a finger along the words he was reading. _When an object is resting, it is gravity that it keeping it down. It is a force that acts upon it. Gravity is what keeps up grounded._

"It can only be one of two things..." the hat whispered to her, "Better be..."

** *Choice* **

["Slytherin!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745458#workskin)

["Ravenclaw!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745428#workskin)

_These choices were based on who you chose to sit with on the train :)_

_If you would like to take the test, it's **[here](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12840372/What-Hogwarts-House-Are-You)**._


	10. Houses

There were so many students, separated among four different tables. Red and gold, yellow and black, green and black, and blue and black. It was the ceiling that caught her off guard. Why, it looked just like the sky had looked outside. She even caught sight of a shooting star as it glided across the black abyss. _It's moving! It's amazing!_ They followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the room where another along table stretched across the room. They were older, which meant they were probably teachers. One man in particular stood out among them all, a long white beard falling down his chest. 

"Welcome first years!" he announced, standing up and moving to the front of the table. He wore a purple robe and glasses. April was awed at how well he looked for his age. He was certainly old, that was for sure, and she was astounded that he could even stand up all right. He picked up a hat and showed the group before him as McGonagall stepped up beside him, putting on a pair of glasses herself and stretching out a scroll. 

"I will begin by calling your names and you will step up and be sorted," she began, reading the words on the parchment. Excitement rushed through April's very bones and Remus grinned at her, mouthing, _'This is the best part.'_ She had no doubt that whatever was about to happen, it would be the first step to becoming a student at Hogwarts. The woman started calling names, which were alphabetical to April's surprise. Not by first or last name. It was very random, and she watched in amazement as each student stepped up. The hat was placed upon their heads and spoke in a deep voice.

"Ah!" it would begin, making a comment about the student before it, "Very interesting. A lot of spirit this one has. Better be...Gryffindor!" And the student would make their way to the table that held their banner. Everyone seemed to know their ways. 

"Lily Evans!" her sister was called, and April gave her a reassured smile and thumbs up. She grinned nervously and made her way up the steps. The hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm...a new face. Such a delicate little thing, and yet, loves adventure. I know just where to put you! Gryffindor!" April watched as Remus pointed to a table to where Sirius was already sitting, clapping her on the back proudly. He seemed to know where he was going to be put already, and he was called next, proving April to be right. Everyone seemed to be proud of where they went, and April stood there nervously. 

"Severus Snape!" the professor called next, and April saw the boy that had been sitting on the train alone, fiddling with his hands as he carefully walked up to the chair. The hat sat on his head and hummed in delight,

"I thought I recognized that name. Your mother was a Slytherin. You seem to be a lot like her. Slytherin!" The boy that April now knew as Severus, made his way over to the table at the end of the room, cheers coming from his new house. She frowned and jumped when her name was called next.

"April Evans!" Her insides flipped as she stepped up the stairs, looking around and breathing heavily. She sat in the chair, gripping the edges tightly. The hat was placed on her head. _Funny, I thought it would be much heavier due to the way it hung so heavy over the other kids._ But it was light. Light as a feather. 

"Another new name. A sister perhaps? Hmm...this is difficult. Very difficult," the hat spoke, sounding like an echo to her. _It sounds like it's in my head._ _Is it in my head?_

"I am in your head, child. Now, what can you tell me about yourself? A lot of pride I sense, and yet, loves a bit of adventure too," it replied. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on her sister, who was chewing on her bottom lip. She was nervous. April did the same thing when she was nervous. For some strange reason though, she wasn't at the moment. She was calm and collected as she considered her options. A series of pictures ran through her head, quick and acting as flashes before her. The images were of her life, from when she was little, to when she was on the train. She saw the lonely boy that she could have chosen to sit with, but she hadn't. She had tried sitting with Lucius Malfoy, who was quick to push her and her sister away. She had been so upset with the boy, but she had brushed it away. Not everyone was bound to like her. She had then ended up sitting with Remus.Guilt clung inside her as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never felt so broken before as she watched her life play out before her. 

Petunia stood in front of her, crying and rubbing her eyes. Lily was tugging on her sleeve as she watched her little sister fuss about something she didn't quite remember. She only remembered leaving her little sister there as she went to play with Lily. Her heart sunk and she shook her head, trying to rid of the pictures she was seeing. The next thing she saw was her father sitting in his armchair with her curled at his side as he read to her. She had always loved hearing him read and she never forgot the lovely words from the book: _There is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after._ It had been a wizard that had said those words, and she smiled at the thought.

"It can only be one of two things..." the hat whispered to her, "Better be..."

** *Choice* **

["Gryffindor!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745389#workskin)

["Slytherin!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745458#workskin)

_These choices were based on who you chose to sit with on the train :)_

_If you would like to take the test, it's[ **here**](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12840372/What-Hogwarts-House-Are-You)._


	11. Houses

There were so many students, separated among four different tables. Red and gold, yellow and black, green and black, and blue and black. It was the ceiling that caught her off guard. Why, it looked just like the sky had looked outside. She even caught sight of a shooting star as it glided across the black abyss. _It's moving! It's amazing!_ They followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the room where another along table stretched across the room. They were older, which meant they were probably teachers. One man in particular stood out among them all, a long white beard falling down his chest. 

"Welcome first years!" he announced, standing up and moving to the front of the table. He wore a purple robe and glasses. April was awed at how well he looked for his age. He was certainly old, that was for sure, and she was astounded that he could even stand up all right. He picked up a hat and showed the group before him as McGonagall stepped up beside him, putting on a pair of glasses herself and stretching out a scroll. 

"I will begin by calling your names and you will step up and be sorted," she began, reading the words on the parchment. Excitement rushed through April's very bones and Severus smiled at her. 

The woman started calling names, which were alphabetical to April's surprise. Not by first or last name. It was very random, and she watched in amazement as each student stepped up. The hat was placed upon their heads and spoke in a deep voice.

"Ah!" it would begin, making a comment about the student before it, "Very interesting. A lot of spirit this one has. Better be...Gryffindor!" And the student would make their way to the table that held their banner. Everyone seemed to know their ways. 

"Lily Evans!" her sister was called, and April gave her a reassured smile and thumbs up. She grinned nervously and made her way up the steps. The hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm...a new face. Such a delicate little thing, and yet, loves adventure. I know just where to put you! Gryffindor!" April watched as she made her way over to where a boy with black hair offered her a seat. Remus Lupin was next, crossing his arms over his chest as the hat simply hovered over his head before shouting the same house her sister had been led to. Severus shuffled beside her nervously and she gave him a nudge. He looked at her and lowered his gaze. Instinctively, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Severus Snape!" the professor called next, and April let go of his hand, watching as he made his way to the chair. The hat sat on his head and hummed in delight,

"I thought I recognized that name. Your mother was a Slytherin. You seem to be a lot like her. Slytherin!" Severus made his way over to the table at the end of the room, cheers coming from his new house. She frowned and jumped when her name was called next.

"April Evans!" Her insides flipped as she stepped up the stairs, looking around and breathing heavily. She sat in the chair, gripping the edges tightly. The hat was placed on her head. _Funny, I thought it would be much heavier due to the way it hung so heavy over the other kids._ But it was light. Light as a feather. 

"Another new name. A sister perhaps? Hmm...this is difficult. Very difficult," the hat spoke, sounding like an echo to her. _It sounds like it's in my head._ _Is it in my head?_

"I am in your head, child. Now, what can you tell me about yourself? You are very spirited and have a knack for helping others. Sweet girl," it replied. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on her sister, who was chewing on her bottom lip. She was nervous. April did the same thing when she was nervous. For some strange reason though, she wasn't at the moment. She was calm and collected as she considered her options. A series of pictures ran through her head, quick and acting as flashes before her. The images were of her life, from when she was little, to when she was on the train. She saw Remus Lupin and Severus. She had sat with Severus because he was so alone. He just looked...broken and sad. She watched her life play out before her.

Petunia stood in front of her, crying and rubbing her eyes. Lily was tugging on her sleeve as she watched her little sister fuss about something she didn't quite remember. She remembered kneeling in front of her and smiling softly, asking if she wanted to play with them. Petunia had nodded and they went outside to play. The next thing she saw was her father sitting in his armchair with her curled at his side as he read to her. She had always loved hearing him read and she never forgot the lovely words from the book: _There is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after._ It had been a wizard that had said those words, and she smiled at the thought.

"It can only be one of two things..." the hat whispered to her, "Better be..."

** *Choice* **

["Hufflepuff!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745446#workskin)

["Gryffindor!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745398#workskin)

_These choices were based on who you chose to sit with on the train :)_

_If you would like to take the test, it's[ **here**](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12840372/What-Hogwarts-House-Are-You)._


	12. Courage is Power

**_"Gryffindor!"_ **

April gasped and nearly tumbled out of her seat, relieved that she would be with her sister still. Remus whooped and she blushed, making her way over to the table. Lily hugged her and leaned on April's shoulder. Remus winked at the two of them and they watched as everyone else was sorted into their house. Lucius Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, which wasn't surprising to April. Perhaps that was where the bad wizards and witches went. She was happy with her house and loved the colors. 

Once everyone had been sorted, a large feast was spread out across the table and April's eyes widened. There was far more food than she had ever seen in her entire life. She watched as Sirius threw grapes in the air and caught them in his mouth. One plopped off his nose and landed in his drink and he burst out laughing. Remus rolled his eyes and ate his food like a normal person. 

"Everyone line up and follow me to the Gryffindor common room. All of your things have been moved to your rooms," an older boy approached them and announced at the end of the aisle. Everyone scrambled to their feet, April stuffing a couple pastries in her pocket. Someone bumped into her and rammed into Lily. April glared at the back of the boy's head as he looked up into her face, then at Lily, furrowing his brows. 

"Sorry," he said, scuffling off.

"James Potter," Remus whispered to April, shaking his head. She smirked at him and glanced at Lily. Her eyes were following after the boy and she frowned. 

"Lily?" April nudged her and Lily snapped out of her trance.

"Y-Yeah?" she asked sheepishly, a pink tint shading her cheeks. April raised a brow and pointed towards the group that was walking off down the corridor.

"Ready?" she suggested, not quite sure what had gotten into her. Lily nodded,

"Right. Let's go."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745467)


	13. Courage is Power

**_"Gryffindor!"_ **

April gasped and nearly tumbled out of her seat, relieved that she would be with her sister still. Remus whooped and she blushed, making her way over to the table. Lily hugged her and leaned on April's shoulder. Remus winked at the two of them and they watched as everyone else was sorted into their house. Lucius Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, which wasn't surprising to April. But so was Severus. She peered across the room at him, his eyes already meeting hers as he waved sadly at her. She waved back and made a mental note to talk to him later. She wondered what it meant to be separated. Would they be in different classes?

Once everyone had been sorted, a large feast was spread out across the table and April's eyes widened. There was far more food than she had ever seen in her entire life. She watched as the boy named Sirius threw grapes in the air and caught them in his mouth. One plopped off his nose and landed in his drink and he burst out laughing. Remus rolled his eyes and ate his food like a normal person. 

"Everyone line up and follow me to the Gryffindor common room. All of your things have been moved to your rooms," an older boy approached them and announced at the end of the aisle. Everyone scrambled to their feet, April stuffing a couple pastries in her pocket. Someone bumped into her and rammed into Lily. April glared at the back of the boy's head as he looked up into her face, then at Lily, furrowing his brows. 

"Sorry," he said, scuffling off.

"James Potter," Remus whispered to April, shaking his head. She smirked at him and glanced at Lily. Her eyes were following after the boy and she frowned. 

"Lily?" April nudged her and Lily snapped out of her trance.

"Y-Yeah?" she asked sheepishly, a pink tint shading her cheeks. April raised a brow and pointed towards the group that was walking off down the corridor. April caught sight of Severus again and saw someone shove against him too. Her skin boiled, but she let it go and turned back to her sister.

"Ready?" she suggested, not quite sure what had gotten into her. Lily nodded,

"Right. Let's go."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745467)


	14. Intelligence is Clever

**_"Ravenclaw!"_ **

April's heart skipped a beat and she looked over at the table with blue and black decorations. She looked down at the Gryffindor table and frowned. Her sister tilted her head at her and shrugged lightly, smiling reassuringly. She stood up and stumbled a bit over to the table where everyone greeted her with cheers and applause. She suddenly felt lighter and sat beside a strawberry-blonde boy who had his hair combed back nicely. He flashed her a pearly white smile and she returned it sheepishly. She wasn't good at making new friends. At least on her own. Lily had always been there to make them for her.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw." the boy said proudly, wiggling his brows. She cleared her throat and held out her hand,

"April Evans." The boy laughed and shook her hand.

"A pleasure. Gilderoy Lockhart." April's cheeks flushed and she turned away, surprised to see a table full of food. There was far more food than she had ever seen in her entire life. Without hesitation, she began stuffing her face.

"Quite an appetite you have there, huh?" Gilderoy asked, throwing her off guard. She swallowed her food and nodded.

"You'll fit in well," he said. She smirked at him and he returned the gesture. He really was a charming boy and she realized that he was actually her first friend. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Everyone line up and follow me to the towers. All of your things have been moved to your rooms," an older girl approached them and announced at the end of the aisle. Everyone scrambled to their feet, April stuffing a couple pastries in her pocket. 

"Towers?" she asked Gilderoy. He grinned widely,

"It's our common room. Ravenclaw. Eagle. Towers. We soar high here us Ravenclaws. Come on then." To April's surprise, he took her hand and led her through the crowd. She looked across the room at Lily, seeing that someone had bumped into her. She stared at him as he ran off to the front of their line. She frowned, hoping she would be okay.

"Why an Eagle?" she asked the boy. He looked back at her in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"Why not a raven? For Ravenclaw?" April commented, not quite understanding. Lockhart shrugged,

"Just the way it is, I guess. You ready?" April smirked and rolled her eyes playfully,

"Ready as I'll ever be."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745497#workskin)


	15. Loyalty is Sweet

**_"Hufflepuff!"_ **

April's heart skipped a beat and she looked over at the table with yellow and black decorations. She looked down at the Gryffindor table and frowned. Her sister tilted her head at her and shrugged lightly, smiling reassuringly. She stood up and stumbled a bit over to the table where everyone greeted her with cheers and applause. She suddenly felt lighter and sat beside a chestnut haired girl, her smile wide. She returned it sheepishly. She wasn't good at making new friends. At least on her own. Lily had always been there to make them for her.

"Hi! You can sit next to me!" the girl chimed brightly. April cleared her throat and held out her hand,

"April Evans." The girl's emerald eyes lit up and she nodded.

"I'm Pandora Lovegood." April smiled and turned back to the table, surprised to see it full of food. There was far more food than she had ever seen in her entire life. Without hesitation, she began stuffing her face.

"I love the food," Pandora commented. April swallowed her food and looked around.

An older girl approached them and announced, "Everyone line up and follow me to the basement. All of your things have been moved to your rooms." Everyone scrambled to their feet, April stuffing a couple pastries in her pocket. 

"The basement?" she asked Pandora, a sense of panic coming over her, who smiled again,

"It's our common room. You must be new here. Come on then." To April's surprise, she took her hand and led her through the crowd. She looked across the room at Lily, seeing that someone had bumped into her. She stared at him as he ran off to the front of their line. She frowned, hoping she would be okay.

"You ready?" Pandora asked her, seeming to read her expression. April nodded enthusiastically, knowing that this was indeed really happening.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745509#workskin)


	16. Battle of Wits

**_"Slytherin!"_ **

April's heart skipped a beat and she looked over at the table with green and black decorations. She looked down at the Gryffindor table and frowned. Her sister tilted her head at her and shrugged lightly, smiling reassuringly. She stood up and stumbled a bit over to the table where the black-haired boy had walked over to. And Lucius Malfoy. She sat beside the boy she now knew as Severus Snape and he glanced at her, fiddling with his hands nervously. She looked around the table, feeling somewhat out of place.

"Weren't expecting to be put here?" the boy asked suddenly, making April jump. She lowered her head and shook it, not quite sure what to say. His dark eyes stared at her, twinkling a bit. Blinking at how gentle he looked, she cleared her throat and held out her hand,

"April Evans." Severus laughed a bit and shook her hand,

"I know. I heard you're name called. Severus Snape." April's cheeks flushed and she turned away, surprised to see a table full of food. There was far more food than she had ever seen in her entire life. She looked down the table a ways and saw Lucius Malfoy, a smug grin on his face as girls loomed over him, giggling at whatever his smart ass had to say. She scoffed and began stuffing her face.

"Muggle born?" Severus asked, throwing her off guard. He had hardly touched his food, only mashed potatoes and corn on his plate. She swallowed her food and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Non-magic. You come from the human world," he went on, seeing her face. She nodded and the tips of his lips curled up a bit.

"My father is a human too. My mother is a witch though. I'm a half blood. No one...no one really talks to us. It's be difficult for a while," he said. She glanced back at the blonde boy again and shook her head.

"Makes sense. I've already noticed that," she claimed, enjoying the tenderness of the meat and fruits.

"It's get better. Hopefully," Severus sighed and picked at his food. 

"Everyone line up and follow me to the dungeons. All of your things have been moved to your rooms," an older boy approached them and announced at the end of the aisle. Everyone scrambled to their feet, April stuffing a couple pastries in her pocket. 

"Dungeons?" she asked Severus, a sense of panic coming over her. He frowned,

"It's our common room. Slytherin is in the dungeons. Come on then." To April's surprise, he took her hand and led her through the crowd. She looked across the room at Lily, seeing that someone had bumped into her. She stared at him as he ran off to the front of their line. She grumbled but followed Severus. 

"Hey watch it freak!" someone snapped at him as they shoved past him. Severus stopped in his tracks and April could see the pain on his face. 

"Hey," April got his attention and smiled at him, "You ready?" Severus scoffed and shrugged,

"Ready as I'll ever be."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745524#workskin)


	17. Red and Gold

"Isn't this great!?" Lily bounced on her bed, giggling as April finished unpacking her things. She folded her clothes nicely and put them in a drawer she shared with her sister and hesitated before taking her wand out. She looked around at the decor and grinned, her mind cranking with ideas. She really wanted to try some sort of spell out, but she knew she'd have to wait until they actually started class. 

"What do you think of Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked, sitting beside her sister. April shrugged and peered out the window. She never liked heights, but here she was, sitting at the top of a tower like some sort of princess waiting to be rescued. She suddenly thought about the boy with the black hair. Severus Snape. She fiddled with her thumbs and turned her focus back to Lily, who had an expression of worry written on her face,

"Are you okay?" April nodded and kicked her shoes off, cuddling under the covers as she looked up at her sister,

"I think Remus is clever. I don't know what to make of Sirius, but who knows?" 

"What're you thinking?" Lily questioned curiously, tilting her head. Her bright green eyes shimmered in the moonlight that shone through the window. April rolled over to avoid her gaze, not wanting to respond if she was being honest with herself.

"Just about class tomorrow," she lied, her stomach flipping uncomfortably. She didn't like lying. A pregnant pause made her feel uneasy, but she felt Lily get up and listened as she made her way over to her bed.

"The sooner we fall asleep, the sooner tomorrow comes," she whispered, seemingly to herself. There were three other girls in their room, but they had already fallen asleep. April sighed and closed her eyes, excitement and nervousness filling her head for the upcoming day.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69745989)


	18. Black and Blue

"So why do you think I got Ravenclaw?" April asked Gilderoy when they had gotten to the towers. He peered at her from over his book and tilted his head, shrugging,

"What are some things you like to do?" She thought for a moment as she plopped down on the couch beside him, gazing into the fire that crackled in front of them. 

"I suppose reading and drawing. But I love a good adventure," she said with a grin, thinking back to the time her and Lily went exploring in the woods beyond their backyard at night, having only a lantern to show them the way. Petunia had come after them, claiming that if they didn't allow her to come along too, she would tell on them. 

"Well, there you go!" Gilderoy snapped his book closed and got up, making his way to a table and picking up a checkered board before bringing it back to the couch. April found herself looking upon a chess board, the pieces at least three times as large as a normal set would have. And another peculiar thing, was that they were made of stone. She picked up one of the black knights and examined it, awed by how detailed the structure was.

"Now, _this_ is _Wizard Chess,_ " Gilderoy said cheerfully, aligning the pieces as they should be. 

"You play chess?" he asked, crossing his legs in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. She nodded and excitement filled her insides. She was playing chess at a wizard school! Perhaps it would be more normal than she expected!

"Pawn to C-5," he announced, April's eyes widening as the piece glided across the board to the spot he had said. She gaped, blinking in confusion. _Did that really just happen? Or had I imagined it?_ Gilderoy burst into laughter, throwing her off guard.

"Riiiight, you're new this all this. My apologies. I forgot to mention that. See, with _Wizard_ chess, the pieces move by themselves. You just call out the coordinates and play. It's much simpler that way," he explained, his eyes twinkling with amusement. April sighed with relief and chuckled herself. 

"I thought I was losing my mind," she giggled.

"Not yet you aren't," Gilderoy chuckled, "Not yet."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69746010#workskin)


	19. Black and Yellow

"So why do you think I got Hufflepuff?" April asked Pandora when they had gotten to the towers. She giggled and plopped beside her on the couch, holding a stuffed bunny to her chest. It's ears were slightly tattered and it drooped due to the loss of stuffing, but otherwise it seemed in good condition.

"What are some things you like to do?" She asked curiously. April thought for a moment as she gazed into the fire that crackled in front of them. 

"I suppose listening to music and playing games. But I love a good adventure," she said with a grin, thinking back to the time her and Lily went exploring in the woods beyond their backyard at night, having only a lantern to show them the way. Petunia had come after them, claiming that if they didn't allow her to come along too, she would tell on them. 

"Well, there you go!" Pandora giggled, leaning over to reach a small tin kettle on the table. She poured them two cups of steaming hot chocolate and April licked her lips, grateful for a warm drink on a cool night.

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" Pandora asked after a moment of comfortable silence. April almost choked on her drink, sputtering and coughing to regain her ability to speak. Her cheeks grew red as she tapped the side of her cup.

"Oooooh! You're _blushing_! Who is it? Who is it?" Pandora bounced up and down happily, bursting into a fit of giggles. 

"I-I don't have a boyfriend. I've never dated anyone before," April said, shrugging and focusing back on the licking flames in the fireplace. Pandora settled down and frowned, shaking her head, 

"Don't worry. We'll change that soon enough!" And with that, she hopped to her feet and ran over to her bed, leaving April more confused than ever.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69746091)


	20. Black and Green

"So why do you think I got Slytherin?" April asked Severus when they had gotten to the towers. He peered at her from the table he sat at, jotting some notes down in a journal. It was a very dark room compared to the dining hall and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Though there were very intriguing objects like piranhas in tanks of water and skulls, it wasn't the most inviting place to be.

"What are some things you like to do?" Severus asked without glancing up from his work. She thought for a moment as she sat across from him, gazing into the fire that crackled in front of them. 

"Well I've always enjoyed learning new things. But I love a good adventure," she said with a grin, thinking back to the time her and Lily went exploring in the woods beyond their backyard at night, having only a lantern to show them the way. Petunia had come after them, claiming that if they didn't allow her to come along too, she would tell on them. 

"Oh...I suppose that makes sense..." Severus looked up at her and a smile graced his features. It was a pleasant look, April thought.

"Why do you think you got Slytherin?" she asked, leaning over as she tilted her head with curiosity. The boy scratched the back of his head and shrugged,

"It runs in the family." 

"You really think that's why you were sorted into this house?" April wasn't sure she quite understood what he was trying to say. How did that make any sense? Wasn't he his own person? Wasn't that what the sorting hat was for?

"Look, you don't know everything, April. Things are...things aren't fair," he snapped, making her flinch. He shut his journal and made his way over to the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. April fiddled with her thumbs before getting up to join him, feeling guilt tugging at her insides.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, plopping down beside him. He glanced at her and crossed his arms, nudging to the checkered board on the table,

"Want to play a game?" April was shocked by his sudden turn of behavior, but she nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled lightly and they kneeled on either side of the table. April found herself looking upon a chess board, the pieces at least three times as large as a normal set would have. And another peculiar thing, was that they were made of stone. She picked up one of the black knights and examined it, awed by how detailed the structure was.

"Now, _this_ is _Wizard Chess,_ " Severus said cheerfully, aligning the pieces as they should be. 

"You play chess?" he asked, crossing his legs in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. She nodded and excitement filled her insides. She was playing chess at a wizard school! Perhaps it would be more normal than she expected!

"See, with _Wizard_ chess, the pieces move by themselves. You just call out the coordinates and play. It's much simpler that way," he announced, calling out a coordinate. April's eyes widening as the piece glided across the board to the spot he had said. She gaped, blinking in confusion. _Did that really just happen? Or had I imagined it?_ _He_ did _say they were going to move by themselves._

"It takes a while to get used to," he said softly, clasping his hands and resting his chin on them.

"I thought I was losing my mind," she giggled.

"This is the last place you'd lose your mind," Severus grinned from ear-to-ear, a warm sensation spreading through her. Maybe she did belong here. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69746109#workskin)


	21. So This is Magic?

"Best not to be late," Lily called to April from downstairs, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. The red head girl came rushing down the steps, excited for her first day of school. _This is really happening. This is my first day as a witch!_ _And what better way to practice magic than with my sister at my side!?_

"What's our first class?" April asked, pulling on her backpack as they started towards the corridor. Lily pulled out a map and frowned, turning it around so it was right-side-up. April giggled when she tried pinpointing exactly where they were, looking around and spinning in circles to try and figure it out. 

"I-I'm not sure where potions is," she mumbled to herself. April carefully took the map from her hands and skimmed over it, grinning before turning around and pointing down the all, "I think it's this way."

* * *

The two sisters wandered through the halls in awe. The moving staircases were one of the most attractive features and the portraits that actually _moved_! Like movies! It was fantastic! They had met up with Remus and Sirius on the way to class, Sirius practicing a charm on Remus, who rolled his eyes when his wand let only a puff of smoke out.

"It should've worked!" he whined, making Lily giggle. April took her own wand and held it up, examining it's point. Of course, they hadn't come to learn anything with it, so she didn't want to attempt anything if it would cause something bad to happen. Remus held out his hand,

"May I?" She nodded and handed him her wand. He peered over it and tilted his head,

"Strange. Lily, may I see yours?" Lily fetched her own wand from her robes and handed it to him. Remus held them up beside each other and chuckled,

"You two aren't identical twins, are you? These wands are completely the opposite! Lily, your wand is a Willow and April's is Oak! Lily's also holds Unicorn hair, like mine and April...you have a Phoenix's feather. How very interesting!" He handed them back their wands, and even though April wasn't exactly sure what the wand's core was, she felt like a rock had sunk to the pit of her stomach. She had always thought her and Lily were alike.

"I also have Phoenix feather!" Sirius burst out, making Remus roll his eyes.

"Nobody was asking _you!_ "

They came to a large door and April peering over the map and then down the hall.

"This is it," Lily voiced her thought. She nodded, but didn't reach for the handle. She was far too nervous. She jumped when a hand held hers and she looked down to see Remus's hand intertwined with her own. Her cheeks burned and she gawked at him, but he only gave her a reasurring grin and opened the door. 

The classroom was already pretty full with students. April spied a few empty seats by the front of the class and the four of them made their way over to them.

"Perfect seats!" Remus said, grinning from ear-to-ear. April and Lily sat beside each other and Sirius leaned forward in his seat, nudging his head to where a familiar boy was seated a couple seats away from them. He was doodling in his journal, trying to keep to himself as Sirius whispered,

"See that boy? His name is Snivellus." Remus chuckled lightly as he pulled out his notes and titled them with a fancy cursive writing. April blinked in confusion, not quite understanding what Sirius was saying.

"No it's not. His name's Severus," April replied politely, glancing at the boy beside them. She leaned over and smiled at the boy, who must've heard her speak up because he was staring at her in shock. Lily tapped her on the shoulder and frowned at her,

"What're you doing?" 

"What's it look like? I'm trying to make friends," April smirked, sliding over to the empty desk beside Severus.

* * *

** *Severus's POV* **

_Why is she staring at me like that? Her face is practically glowing. Why are my thoughts so loud? Am I sweating? Can she see how nervous I am? I don't want to be here...Is everyone staring at me? Where's the professor? I feel like I'm going to be sick._

"I don't think you want to be spending so much time with him, April." Severus's skin boiled and he clenched his fists when Sirius spoke up, looking between him and April. The red-headed girl frowned,

"Oh? And how would you know?" 

"Look, April... _we_ accepted you. _He_ won't. He's a _Slytherin!_ Gryffindors and Slytherins don't form friendships! It's-It's...an unspoken _rule_ ," Sirius snapped harshly. Severus felt his palms clam up as April looked at him again, her green eyes darting across his features.

"Well then maybe someone should change that. Don't you think?" she asked, making Severus's insides twist. Lily was staring at April in shock, shaking her head and opening and closing her mouth. 

"Would you care to sit with us?" April asked, tilting her head at her sister, "I'm going to go sit in the back. I'm not sure you want to sit with these two boys...but I'd prefer not to. Severus?" She turned to him as Lily considered her offer, looking between the two groups. She then got to her feet and picked up her essentials that she had laid out. Severus looked at her, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. _This girl just stood up for me. And she hardly knows me! We're not even in the same house!_

"Would you like to sit with us?" she motioned to Lily, who looked uneasy with the situation. Severus licked his lips nervously before nodding and following the two of them to the back where a line of empty desks waited for them.

* * *

** *April's POV* **

April brought out her notebook as the professor started placing items on each desk. A cauldron was then placed on every desk and she peered into the black pot, grinning widely at Severus. He smirked and examined the vials full of things she had never seen. There were liquids that glowed and changed color that caught her eye and she picked it up, staring at it in awe. Lily nudged her and whispered,

"Why'd you do that back there?" April grinned and looked through her notes, trying to figure out what everything meant. _Mix Wolfbane? What on earth is that?_

"Because it was the right thing to do," April responded quietly, not quite sure why her sister was being awkward. She had seized the opportunity to join them, so why bring it up? Severus nudged her and slid his notes over towards her. They were written in a nice leather bond notebook. She admired his neat hand writing, the curls and curves popping out on the pages. There were also a few drawings here and there.

"What'd you think?" Severus asked nervously, rubbing his hands together as he peered over her shoulder. Lily leaned forward and smiled, seeming to be more comfortable now,

"You should give it a name." Severus took it back and frowned, furrowing his brows in confusion,

"A name?" April chuckled lightly and leaned in close to him, making him tense as she whispered,

"She's right. Every important thing should have a name." Severus's eyes darted across the features on her face and he nodded,

"Okay. I'll think of something." April smiled softly and lowered her head back to her own notes, her insides twisting as she considered her group. Lily, Severus, and her. She was already having a nice start to this magic stuff, wasn't she? Apparently, Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get along...but she had made it work.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69746142#workskin)


	22. So This is Magic?

"Best not to be late," Gilderoy called to April from downstairs, his wand clutched tightly in his hand. The red head girl came rushing down the steps, excited for her first day of school. _This is really happening. This is my first day as a witch!_

"What's our first class?" April asked, pulling on her backpack as they started towards the corridor. Gilderoy pulled out a map and frowned, turning it around so it was right-side-up. April giggled when he tried pinpointing exactly where they were, looking around and spinning in circles to try and figure it out. 

"I-I'm not sure where potions is," he mumbled to himself. April carefully took the map from his hands and skimmed over it, grinning before turning around and pointing down the all, "I think it's this way."

* * *

** *Gilderoy's POV* **

_She's a genius, isn't she?_

"So do you have a pet yet?" Gilderoy asked, removing an apple from his pocket and taking a bite. 

"Mhm. His name is Albert. He's a hawk," April smiled and gazed up at the moving portraits in awe. Gilderoy wondered how she would fit in here with the other houses. She was different. She was bright, of course. That's why she got into Ravenclaw. But she was also curious and sweet like a Hufflepuff and loyal like that of Gryffindor. 

"Do you have a pet?" April asked, Gilderoy chuckling as he noticed she was walking backwards in order to look at him. He nodded and carefully removed a fuzzy creature from his bag. April gasped and stopped in her tracks, reaching out to stroke the small peculiar animal, To her, it must have looked somewhat like a mole.

"He's a Niffler. We're not supposed to have them. But my dad made an exception. His name is Tubs. Cute, huh?" Gilderoy smiled as April stroked the creature's silky black fur. It nuzzled at her fingers and Gilderoy raised his brows, "He's never warmed up to someone so fast before." April giggled and Gilderoy put the Niffler back into his back, where it yawned and curled up to sleep.

* * *

 ***April's POV***

They came to a large door and April peering over the map and then down the hall.

"This is it," Gilderoy voiced her thought. She nodded, but didn't reach for the handle. She was far too nervous. She jumped when a hand held hers and she looked down to see Gilderoy's hand intertwined with her own. Her cheeks burned and she gawked at him, but he only gave her a reasurring grin and opened the door. 

The classroom was already pretty full with students. April spied the back of Lily's head and noted the two empty seats behind her. A familiar boy was seated across from them and it looked as if the boy known as Sirius was talking of him, pointing a finger at the black-haired boy. April made her way over, not wanting to intrude. Lily however, jumped out of her seat when she saw her twin sister and embraced her tightly. April felt her cheeks heat up as the eyes around the room stared at them.

"April! Long time no see! Here, there's two open seats right there," Remus said, grinning from ear-to-ear. April and Gilderoy took the two empty desks and Sirius leaned forward in his seat, nudging his head to where Severus sat. He was doodling in his journal, trying to keep to himself as Sirius whispered,

"See that boy? His name is Snivellus." Remus chuckled lightly as he pulled out his notes and titled them with a fancy cursive writing. April blinked in confusion, not quite understanding what Sirius was saying.

"No it's not. His name's Severus," April replied politely, glancing at the boy beside them. She leaned over and smiled at the boy, who must've heard her speak up because he was staring at her in shock. Gilderoy tapped her on the shoulder and frowned at her,

"What're you doing?" 

"What's it look like? I'm trying to make friends," April smirked, sliding over to the empty desk beside Severus.

* * *

** *Severus's POV* **

_Why is she staring at me like that? Her face is practically glowing. Why are my thoughts so loud? Am I sweating? Can she see how nervous I am? I don't want to be here...Is everyone staring at me? Where's the professor? I feel like I'm going to be sick._

"I don't think you want to be spending so much time with him, April." Severus's skin boiled and he clenched his fists when Sirius spoke up, looking between him and April. The red-headed girl frowned,

"Oh? And how would you know?" 

"Look, April... _we_ accepted you. _He_ won't. He's a _Slytherin!_ Ravenclaws and Slytherins don't form friendships," Sirius snapped harshly. Severus felt his palms clam up as April looked at him again, her green eyes darting across his features.

"Well then maybe someone should change that. Don't you think?" she asked, making Severus's insides twist. Gilderoy was staring at April in shock, shaking his head and opening and closing his mouth. 

"Would you care to sit with us?" April asked, tilting her head at him, "I'm going to go sit in the back. I'm not sure you want to sit with Lily's group...but I'd prefer not to. Severus?" She turned to him as Gilderoy considered her offer, looking between the two groups. He then got to his feet and picked up his essentials that he had laid out. Severus looked at her, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. _This girl just stood up for me. And she hardly knows me! We're not even in the same house!_

"Would you like to sit with us?" she motioned to Gilderoy, who looked uneasy with the situation. Severus licked his lips nervously before nodding and following the two of them to the back where a line of empty desks waited for them.

* * *

** *April's POV* **

April brought out her notebook as the professor started placing items on each desk. A cauldron was then placed on every desk and she peered into the black pot, grinning widely at Severus. He smirked and examined the vials full of things she had never seen. There were liquids that glowed and changed color that caught her eye and she picked it up, staring at it in awe. Gilderoy chuckled,

"I keep forgetting that this is the first time you've seen wizard stuff." April grinned and looked through her notes, trying to figure out what everything meant. _Mix Wolfbane? What on earth is that?_ Severus nudged her and slid his notes over towards her. They were written in a nice leather bond notebook. She admired his neat hand writing, the curls and curves popping out on the pages. There were also a few drawings here and there.

"What'd you think?" Severus asked nervously, rubbing his hands together as he peered over her shoulder. April nodded in approval,

"You should give it a name." Severus took it back and frowned, furrowing his brows in confusion,

"A name?" April chuckled lightly and leaned in close to him, making him tense as she whispered,

"Every important thing should have a name." Severus's eyes darted across the features on her face and he nodded,

"Okay. I'll think of something." April smiled softly and lowered her head back to her own notes, her insides twisting as she considered her group. Gilderoy, Severus, and her. She was already having a nice start to this magic stuff, wasn't she? Apparently, Ravenclaws and Slytherins didn't get along...but she had made it work.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69746142#workskin)


	23. So This is Magic?

"Best not to be late," Pandora called to April from downstairs, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. The red head girl came rushing down the steps, excited for her first day of school. _This is really happening. This is my first day as a witch!_

"What's our first class?" April asked, pulling on her backpack as they started towards the corridor. Pandora pulled out a map and frowned, turning it around so it was right-side-up. April giggled when he tried pinpointing exactly where they were, looking around and spinning in circles to try and figure it out. 

"I-I'm not sure where potions is," she mumbled to herself. April carefully took the map from her hands and skimmed over it, grinning before turning around and pointing down the all, "I think it's this way."

* * *

** *Pandora's POV* **

_She's a genius, isn't she? How did she become a Hufflepuff and not a Ravenclaw? How has she never been on a date!? How peculiar! Muggles are so fascinating!_

"So do you have a pet yet?" Pandora asked, fixing her hair as they walked down the halls. She gave it a messy bun and pressed a bright yellow click to keep the braid that crowned her head from falling.

"Mhm. His name is Albert. He's a hawk," April smiled and gazed up at the moving portraits in awe. Pandora wondered how she would fit in here with the other houses. She was different. She was cheery, of course. That's why she got into Hufflepuff. But she was also clever like Ravenclaw and loyal like Gryffindor.

"Do you have a pet?" April asked, Pandora giggling as she noticed she was walking backwards in order to look at her. She nodded and carefully removed a fuzzy creature from his bag. April gasped and stopped in her tracks, reaching out to stroke the small small tabby cat she had removed from her bag.

"She's a Tabby. Hes name is Isabel. Cute, right?" Pandora smiled as April stroked the animal's silky fur. It ran her head against April's hand and purred softly, making the two girls giggle as they again followed the map to their class.

* * *

 ***April's POV***

They came to a large door and April peering over the map and then down the hall.

"This is it," Pandora voiced her thought. She nodded, but didn't reach for the handle. She was far too nervous. She jumped when a hand held hers and she looked down to see Pandora's hand intertwined with her own. She drew in a steady breath and puffed out her chest as Pandora opened the door.

The classroom was already pretty full with students. April spied the back of Lily's head and noted the two empty seats behind her. A familiar boy was seated across from them and it looked as if the boy known as Sirius was talking of him, pointing a finger at the black-haired boy. April made her way over, not wanting to intrude. Lily however, jumped out of her seat when she saw her twin sister and embraced her tightly. April felt her cheeks heat up as the eyes around the room stared at them.

"April! Long time no see! Here, there's two open seats right there. And who's this lovely lady?" Remus said, grinning from ear-to-ear. Pandora's face flushed and April chuckled,

"This is Pandora. We're in the same house." They both took the two empty desks and Sirius leaned forward in his seat, nudging his head to where Severus sat. He was doodling in his journal, trying to keep to himself as Sirius whispered,

"See that boy? His name is Snivellus." Remus chuckled lightly as he pulled out his notes and titled them with a fancy cursive writing. April blinked in confusion, not quite understanding what Sirius was saying.

"No it's not. His name's Severus," April replied politely, glancing at the boy beside them. She leaned over and smiled at the boy, who must've heard her speak up because he was staring at her in shock. Pandora tapped her on the shoulder and frowned at her,

"Maybe we should invite him to sit with us." 

"I like the sound of that," April smirked, sliding over to the empty desk beside Severus.

* * *

** *Severus's POV* **

_Why is she staring at me like that? Her face is practically glowing. Why are my thoughts so loud? Am I sweating? Can she see how nervous I am? I don't want to be here...Is everyone staring at me? Where's the professor? I feel like I'm going to be sick._

"I don't think you want to be spending so much time with him, April." Severus's skin boiled and he clenched his fists when Sirius spoke up, looking between him and April. The red-headed girl frowned,

"Oh? And how would you know?" 

"Look, April... _we_ accepted you. _He_ won't. He's a _Slytherin!_ Hufflepuffs and Slytherins don't form friendships," Sirius snapped harshly. Severus felt his palms clam up as April looked at him again, her green eyes darting across his features.

"Well then maybe someone should change that. Don't you think?" she asked, making Severus's insides twist. Pandora was smiling, already collecting her things so that they could move seats.

"Would you care to sit with us?" April asked, tilting her head at Severus, "We're going to go sit in the back. I'm not sure you want to sit by Lily's group...but I'd prefer not to." Severus looked at her, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. _This girl just stood up for me. And she hardly knows me! We're not even in the same house!_ Severus licked his lips nervously before nodding and following the two of them to the back where a line of empty desks waited for them.

* * *

** *April's POV* **

April brought out her notebook as the professor started placing items on each desk. A cauldron was then placed on every desk and she peered into the black pot, grinning widely at Severus. He smirked and examined the vials full of things she had never seen. There were liquids that glowed and changed color that caught her eye and she picked it up, staring at it in awe. Pandora chuckled,

"I keep forgetting that this is the first time you've seen wizard stuff." April grinned and looked through her notes, trying to figure out what everything meant. _Mix Wolfbane? What on earth is that?_ Severus nudged her and slid his notes over towards her. They were written in a nice leather bond notebook. She admired his neat hand writing, the curls and curves popping out on the pages. There were also a few drawings here and there.

"What'd you think?" Severus asked nervously, rubbing his hands together as he peered over her shoulder. April nodded in approval,

"You should give it a name." Severus took it back and frowned, furrowing his brows in confusion,

"A name?" April chuckled lightly and leaned in close to him, making him tense as she whispered,

"Every important thing should have a name." Severus's eyes darted across the features on her face and he nodded,

"Okay. I'll think of something." April smiled softly and lowered her head back to her own notes, her insides twisting as she considered her group. Pandora, Severus, and her. She was already having a nice start to this magic stuff, wasn't she? Apparently, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins didn't get along...but she had made it work.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69746142#workskin)


	24. So This is Magic?

"Best not to be late," Severus called to April from downstairs, his wand clutched tightly in his hand. The red head girl came rushing down the steps, excited for her first day of school. _This is really happening. This is my first day as a witch!_

"What's our first class?" April asked, pulling on her backpack as they started towards the corridor. Severus pulled out a map and frowned, turning it around so it was right-side-up. April giggled when he tried pinpointing exactly where they were, looking around and spinning in circles to try and figure it out. 

"I-I'm not sure where potions is," he mumbled to himself. April carefully took the map from his hands and skimmed over it, grinning before turning around and pointing down the all, "I think it's this way."

* * *

** *Severus's POV* **

_She's a genius, isn't she? A muggle born and she already knows how to read the map better than I do! Hadn't Mother and Father expected this? Hadn't they believed that I would be a horrible first year wizard? But did they think I would have made any decent friends? They were certainly wrong about that, weren't they?_

"So do you have a pet yet?" Severus asked, scolding himself mentally for rhyming. He knew he had an extensive vocabulary and always tried to refrain from sounding poetic. He just felt pressured to make small talk with this girl that actually _wanted_ to spend time with him. His insides fluttered at the thought. Her sister too. Perhaps they'd get along as well. What was her name? _Lily. Lily Evans._ _Such a lovely name. A-As well as April._

"Mhm. His name is Albert. He's a hawk," April smiled and gazed up at the moving portraits in awe. Severus wondered how she would fit in here with the other houses. She was a different Slytherin. She wasn't... _mean._ She was sweet and curious. _Why did she get Slytherin? Isn't that where all the outsiders get put? Nobody cares about Slytherin..._

"Do you have a pet?" April asked, Severus chuckling as he noticed she was walking backwards in order to look at him. He shook his head and she frowned, tilting her head, 

"Why not?" _Should I tell her? What will she think of me? Will she not want to be my friend anymore? Surely it's better to just say something else. I'll say-_

"I haven't had time yet," Severus lied, his ears burning in embarrassment. _Why did you do that? Why did you lie? She wouldn't have seen you as better or worse if you had just told her you're family is poor. It's because I'm Slytherin._

* * *

** *April's POV* **

_He seems so in his head...I hope he's okay._ April tilted her head at the boy with pale cheeks, slightly freckled. She liked his freckles. They suited him and made him more approachable. She was glad to have someone to talk to. He was clever and she thought they got along well. Part of her wondered if their friendship would go on for years...even after school. _When does that ever happen? Only in fairy-tales. Then again...this_ does _all_ feel _like a fairy-tale, doesn't it?_ She smiled to herself as she stopped before a large door, drawing in a steady breath.

"This is it," Severus voiced her thought. She nodded stiffly, but didn't reach for the handle. She was far too nervous. She jumped when a hand held hers and she looked down to see Severus's hand intertwined with her own. Her cheeks burned and she gawked at him, but he only gave her a reasurring grin and opened the door. 

The classroom was already pretty full with students. April spied the back of Lily's head and noted the two empty seats behind her. She looked at Severus, who suddenly looked very fearful. Now it was her turn to reassure him.

"I bet you're smarter than most of the kids in this class," April smirked, squeezing his hand tightly. Severus stared at her in shock, but nodded and followed her as she guided him towards the trio. Remus, Sirius, and Lily raised their heads to the two of them and Severus quickly let go of April's hand, shyly taking a seat beside her. She couldn't help but feel hurt, but it was gone as she zoned into their conversation.

"So if you do it right, it'll actually _float?_ " Lily asked in awe. April was already drawn into the conversation, glancing back at Severus with a smirk.

* * *

** *Severus's POV* **

_Why is she staring at me like that? Her face is practically glowing. Why are my thoughts so loud? Am I sweating? Can she see how nervous I am? I don't want to be here...Is everyone staring at me? Where's the professor? I feel like I'm going to be sick._

"So uh...made any friends, April?" Sirius asked, narrowing his gaze at Severus. He lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling his body heat up. _What is she going to say? Am I her friend? Would she consider me a friend? Oh boy, he doesn't like me, does he? What about Lily? What does she think of me?_

"Yeah. This is Severus Snape. He's a Slytherin like me," April chirped brightly, making Severus's insides twist. He perked up and saw that she was already looking at him, a grin spread across her face. Sirius however, scoffed and leaned forward, doing his best to whisper to the girl, but Severus caught every word. 

"I don't think you want to be spending so much time with him, April." Severus's skin boiled and he clenched his fists. He was used to this, but telling the only _friend_ he had that he wasn't good company? 

"Oh really? And who are you to decide who I spend time with?" April asked, tilting her head and frowning. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but April was on her feet now, "You obviously don't know _anything_ about Severus, do you? He's my first friend who doesn't find me a pain to be with! So if you wouldn't mind, I think I'm going to go find another seat. Come on Severus..." she picked up her bag and stomped over to one of the desks in the back, Severus's brows raising up to his hairline as he followed after her. _What was that all about?_

* * *

** *April's POV* **

April brought out her notebook as the professor started placing items on each desk. A cauldron was then placed on every desk and she peered into the black pot, grinning widely at Severus. He smirked and examined the vials full of things she had never seen. There were liquids that glowed and changed color that caught her eye and she picked it up, staring at it in awe. Severus nudged her and slid his notes over towards her. They were written in a nice leather bond notebook. She admired his neat hand writing, the curls and curves popping out on the pages. There were also a few drawings here and there.

"What'd you think?" Severus asked nervously, rubbing his hands together as he peered over her shoulder. April nodded in approval,

"You should give it a name." Severus took it back and frowned, furrowing his brows in confusion,

"A name?" April chuckled lightly and leaned in close to him, making him tense as she whispered,

"Every important thing should have a name." Severus's eyes darted across the features on her face and he nodded,

"Okay. I'll think of something."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69746142#workskin)


	25. The Courtyard

"Best not to be late," Severus called to April from downstairs, his wand clutched tightly in his hand. The red head girl came rushing down the steps, excited for her first day of school. _This is really happening. This is my first day as a witch!_

"What's our first class?" April asked, pulling on her backpack as they started towards the corridor. Severus pulled out a map and frowned, turning it around so it was right-side-up. April giggled when he tried pinpointing exactly where they were, looking around and spinning in circles to try and figure it out. 

"I-I'm not sure where potions is," he mumbled to himself. April carefully took the map from his hands and skimmed over it, grinning before turning around and pointing down the all, "I think it's this way."

* * *

** *Severus's POV* **

_She's a genius, isn't she? A muggle born and she already knows how to read the map better than I do! Hadn't Mother and Father expected this? Hadn't they believed that I would be a horrible first year wizard? But did they think I would have made any decent friends? They were certainly wrong about that, weren't they?_

"So do you have a pet yet?" Severus asked, scolding himself mentally for rhyming. He knew he had an extensive vocabulary and always tried to refrain from sounding poetic. He just felt pressured to make small talk with this girl that actually _wanted_ to spend time with him. His insides fluttered at the thought. Her sister too. Perhaps they'd get along as well. What was her name? _Lily. Lily Evans._ _Such a lovely name. A-As well as April._

"Mhm. His name is Albert. He's a hawk," April smiled and gazed up at the moving portraits in awe. Severus wondered how she would fit in here with the other houses. She was a different Slytherin. She wasn't... _mean._ She was sweet and curious. _Why did she get Slytherin? Isn't that where all the outsiders get put? Nobody cares about Slytherin..._

"Do you have a pet?" April asked, Severus chuckling as he noticed she was walking backwards in order to look at him. He shook his head and she frowned, tilting her head, 

"Why not?" _Should I tell her? What will she think of me? Will she not want to be my friend anymore? Surely it's better to just say something else. I'll say-_

"I haven't had time yet," Severus lied, his ears burning in embarrassment. _Why did you do that? Why did you lie? She wouldn't have seen you as better or worse if you had just told her you're family is poor. It's because I'm Slytherin._

* * *

** *April's POV* **

_He seems so in his head...I hope he's okay._ April tilted her head at the boy with pale cheeks, slightly freckled. She liked his freckles. They suited him and made him more approachable. She was glad to have someone to talk to. He was clever and she thought they got along well. Part of her wondered if their friendship would go on for years...even after school. _When does that ever happen? Only in fairy-tales. Then again...this_ does _all_ feel _like a fairy-tale, doesn't it?_ She smiled to herself as she stopped before a large door, drawing in a steady breath.

"This is it," Severus voiced her thought. She nodded stiffly, but didn't reach for the handle. She was far too nervous. She jumped when a hand held hers and she looked down to see Severus's hand intertwined with her own. Her cheeks burned and she gawked at him, but he only gave her a reasurring grin and opened the door. 

The classroom was already pretty full with students. April spied the back of Lily's head and noted the two empty seats behind her. She looked at Severus, who suddenly looked very fearful. Now it was her turn to reassure him.

"I bet you're smarter than most of the kids in this class," April smirked, squeezing his hand tightly. Severus stared at her in shock, but nodded and followed her as she guided him towards the trio. Remus, Sirius, and Lily raised their heads to the two of them and Severus quickly let go of April's hand, shyly taking a seat beside her. She couldn't help but feel hurt, but it was gone as she zoned into their conversation.

"So if you do it right, it'll actually _float?_ " Lily asked in awe. April was already drawn into the conversation, glancing back at Severus with a smirk.

* * *

** *Severus's POV* **

_Why is she staring at me like that? Her face is practically glowing. Why are my thoughts so loud? Am I sweating? Can she see how nervous I am? I don't want to be here...Is everyone staring at me? Where's the professor? I feel like I'm going to be sick._

"So uh...made any friends, April?" Sirius asked, narrowing his gaze at Severus. He lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling his body heat up. _What is she going to say? Am I her friend? Would she consider me a friend? Oh boy, he doesn't like me, does he? What about Lily? What does she think of me?_

"Yeah. This is Severus Snape. He's a Slytherin like me," April chirped brightly, making Severus's insides twist. He perked up and saw that she was already looking at him, a grin spread across her face. Sirius however, scoffed and leaned forward, doing his best to whisper to the girl, but Severus caught every word. 

"I don't think you want to be spending so much time with him, April." Severus's skin boiled and he clenched his fists. He was used to this, but telling the only _friend_ he had that he wasn't good company? 

"Oh really? And who are you to decide who I spend time with?" April asked, tilting her head and frowning. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but April was on her feet now, "You obviously don't know _anything_ about Severus, do you? He's my first friend who doesn't find me a pain to be with! So if you wouldn't mind, I think I'm going to go find another seat. Come on Severus..." she picked up her bag and stomped over to one of the desks in the back, Severus's brows raising up to his hairline as he followed after her. _What was that all about?_

* * *

** *April's POV* **

April brought out her notebook as the professor started placing items on each desk. A cauldron was then placed on every desk and she peered into the black pot, grinning widely at Severus. He smirked and examined the vials full of things she had never seen. There were liquids that glowed and changed color that caught her eye and she picked it up, staring at it in awe. Severus nudged her and slid his notes over towards her. They were written in a nice leather bond notebook. She admired his neat hand writing, the curls and curves popping out on the pages. There were also a few drawings here and there.

"What'd you think?" Severus asked nervously, rubbing his hands together as he peered over her shoulder. April nodded in approval,

"You should give it a name." Severus took it back and frowned, furrowing his brows in confusion,

"A name?" April chuckled lightly and leaned in close to him, making him tense as she whispered,

"Every important thing should have a name." Severus's eyes darted across the features on her face and he nodded,

"Okay. I'll think of something."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462065/chapters/69746163#workskin)


	26. What Does He Know?

** *April's POV* **

April had brushed past Severus despite herself, having felt her skin boiling from head to toe. He had started after her, concerned and hurt after what Lily had said. April listened to her words over and over again, trying to make sense of them. Shaking her head and mumbling under her breath, she stormed down the corridor, head pounding as she became aware she was being followed. She spun around on her heel, letting out a small gasp as Severus skidded to a stop, just a foot away from her. He gulped and frowned, lowering his head sheepishly,

"I-I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore..." April blinked. Once. Twice. _Did he really just say that? I mean...why have I been considering it in the last few minutes? Have I gone mad? Who said I had to listen to what my sister or that rotten boy said?_ She raised her chin and shook her head,

"What does he know?" Severus looked at her, furrowing his brows in confusion,

"I beg your pardon?" 

"What does he know?" April shrugged, stepping forward to close the distance between them. She noted the stiffness that Severus now had as his eyes widened. In fear? Worry? She smiled softly and took his hand in her own,

"You're different, you know. And I believe we'll always be friends." He stared down at their hands and paused for a moment before questioning,

"A-Always?" April nodded,

"Always."

_Sorry this chapter is so short! It's just a filler and I thought this would be a cute spot to end it. I've been thinking of starting a new Severus Snape x Professor OC too...so I may or may not finish this one. Please comment and let me know what you think!_


End file.
